koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Egypt
Twists * Schoolyard Pick: - On Day 0, the 3 returnees were asked to pick each 4 tribe mates, leaving one person into exile. After the vote, the exiled player will join that tribe. On day 4, Michael joined the Taweret tribe. * Joint Tribal Council: - During the pre-merge phase of the game, the two tribes who came second and third at Immunity Challenge were both sent to Tribal Council as a group, but unlike a standard Double Tribal Council, they would vote as a group and only one person was voted out. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' - There will be Hidden Immunity Idol used in this season. It can be used in order to negate votes and it is valid until the Final 5. * The Ambassadors: - The ambassadors were the remaining returnee from past season. If one of them got voted out prior to that phase of the game, the castaways had to pick one of their own to represent themselves. They have to decide one person to vote out among the remaing castaways. If they fail to pick unanumously one person, they will draw rocks. * TBA: Moderators Castaways The Game Voting Summaries } | align="left"| Chall | }} | }} | }} | |— | }} | }} | }} |— | |- | | align="left"| Daniel | }} | }} | | |— | }} | }} | | | |- | | align="left"| Elizabeth | }} | }} | }} | | }} | }} |— |— | | |- | | align="left"| Gino | }} | }} | }} | |— | }} | }} | }} |— | |- | | align="left"| Kayla |— |— |— |— | }} |— | }} | }} |— | |- | | align="left"| Mark | }} | }} | }} | |— | }} | }} | }} |— | |- | | align="left"| Michael | }} | }} | }} | |— | }} | }} | }} |— | |- | | align="left"| Robby |— |— |— |— | }} |— | }} | }} |— | |- | | align="left"| Shea | }} | }} | }} | | }} | }} |— |— |— | |- | | align="left"| Chiaki |— |— |— |— | }} |— | }} | }} |— | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Elijah |— |— |— |— | }} |— | }} | }} | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Vee |— |— |— |— | }} |— | }} | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| David | }} | }} | | | }} | }} |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Whitney | }} | }} | }} | | }} |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Tal | }} | }} | }} | |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| Jay | }} |colspan="30" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |-